


С годовщиной, грязное животное!

by snusmoomrik, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Немного смелости — и необычные ощущения гарантированы





	С годовщиной, грязное животное!

— Ты зануда, — вздохнул Джаред.

— А вдруг это опасно для жизни? — Дженсен пропустил обвинение мимо ушей. 

— Вроде написано, что средство прошло клинические испытания, — Джаред повертел в руках запаянную вакуумным способом коробочку.

Дженсен опасливо отобрал у него коробочку и в который раз прочитал:

— Для сложившихся пар. Отличный способ разнообразить ощущения. Не рекомендуется применять чаще одного раза в месяц во избежание истощения организма. Противопоказаний не имеет. Почувствуйте себя... э-э... животными? Что это значит?

— Необычные ощущения гарантированы! Не сопротивляйтесь зову природы, — дочитал вместо озадаченного Дженсена Джаред, отобрав у него коробочку, — ну... я думаю, нас ждет особо разнузданный секс.

Дженсен нахмурился. В их отношениях с Джаредом его все устраивало, а неизбежные конфликты просто были частью жизни. Тем более, ссорились они редко, а мирились бурно, продолжительно, и с особым удовольствием. Так что сказать, что им требуется разнообразить сексуальную жизнь, было бы сильным преувеличением. Скорее, тут сыграло роль неуемное любопытство Джареда. Дженсен знал, насколько внимательно и бережно относится к нему Джаред, но в отличие от него был крайне консервативен во всем. И когда Джареду захотелось отметить очередную годовщину их совместной жизни таким несколько экстравагантным способом, традиционно воспротивился. Судя по составу, средство было чем-то вроде виагры с какими-то любопытными присадками. В то, что даже самый сильный допинг заставит его "чувствовать себя животным", он не верил. Да и... зачем? Дженсен усмехнулся, представляя себе, каково будет трахаться под действием этого средства, если и в обычное время он с трудом сползал с кровати утром, чтобы не разбудить Джареда — это всегда грозило опозданием на работу. 

Отчего-то именно эта мысль заставила посмотреть на ситуацию с точки зрения Джареда, и с такого ракурса показалась весьма симпатичной: он был слишком романтичен.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Дженсен, все еще притворно хмурясь, — давай сюда свою хрень.

Джаред просиял и побежал за стаканом воды.

— А где горящие свечи, розы и все такое? — подколол его Дженсен, когда он вернулся.

— Да я... — начал было искренне смутившийся Джаред, но Дженсен с улыбкой покачал головой и отобрал у него стакан.

В запечатанной прозрачной трубочке оказались две капсулы — красная и синяя.

Джаред озадаченно взлохматил волосы на затылке:

— И как мы теперь поступим?

— Да, ладно, — махнул рукой нелогично успокоившийся Дженсен.

Он встряхнул трубочку, и на ладонь ему выпала красная капсула. Дженсен проглотил ее, не задумываясь.

Джаред глотнул оставшуюся синюю, опрокинул в рот остатки воды из стакана, и подгреб Дженсена под себя.

— Эй! — в шутку запротестовал Дженсен, — средство еще не подействовало!

— Ну, я и без него в полной готовности, если ты не заметил, — осклабился Джаред и ткнул твердым членом в голое бедро Дженсена — учитывая выходные дни, одеждой они не озаботились.

Разумеется, Дженсен заметил, но ему нравилось Джареда дразнить. Перевернув его на спину, Дженсен сжал коленями его бока, обхватил шею руками и поцеловал в губы. Шутливый настрой мгновенно оставил обоих, они с упоением целовались, постепенно поддаваясь почти незаметным поначалу ощущениям, охватывавшим тело. 

Джаред отвечал на поцелуй, сжимая пальцами крепкую задницу Дженсена, постанывал, пытаясь приподнять его над собой и направить член между ягодиц, но только тыкался в промежность, соскальзывая и заставляя Дженсена ерзать. Трахаться хотелось так, что в глазах мутилось, но Джаред не хотел делать Дженсену больно, пропихивая член в несмазанную задницу. Однажды они практиковали такое — от нетерпения, но с тех пор отказались и больше не повторяли ни разу. Теперь же рисковали повторить, и Джаред с трудом оторвался от губ Дженсена, чтобы хрипло сказать:

— Чувак, смазка!

— М-м, — невнятно ответил Дженсен, соскальзывая вниз и пропихивая член Джареда себе в горло.

Джаред выматерился, честно отталкивая Дженсена:

— Нет! Прекрати... ах! Сейчас тебе в глотку кончу!..

— Потом! — просиял Дженсен, улыбаясь покрасневшими губами, — в глотку успеешь, зато ты... не сухой уже.

Не согласиться Джаред не мог — член не был мокрым, но влажно поблескивал от слюны. 

— Давай, — Джаред рывком вернул Дженсена к себе поближе и провел ладонью по его промежности, чтобы почувствовать в руке тяжелую горячую мошонку. Пальцы остались влажными и скользкими, словно Дженсен...

— Прикалываешься надо мной, да, — расплылся в улыбке Джаред, — подготовился ведь!

— Н-нет, — ответил Дженсен с запинкой, потому что пальцы Джареда скользнули дальше, приподняв мошонку, и легко вошли в пульсирующий, припухший и очень влажный анус. 

Дженсен зарычал, отбрасывая его руку, и сам, не примериваясь, загнал его член в себя так глубоко и резко, что Джаред вскрикнул от неожиданности. Он мельком успел подумать о том, что Дженсен действительно немного разыграл его, потому что горячие тугие стенки были скользкими от смазки, и можно было не бояться сделать Дженсену больно. Тем более, он уже двигался сам, крепко вцепившись в плечи Джареда и зажмурившись. Джареду оставалось только придерживать его за талию, гладить по плечам и груди и стонать от кайфа — так стало хорошо. Даже... слишком. Дженсена трясло, и Джаред сам почувствовал начинающуюся дрожь. Сказать он ничего не успел — его вдруг пронизало с ног до головы, и Дженсен, шумно дыша, застыл, а его член окатил живот и грудь Джареда обжигающей спермой. Джаред кончил тут же, чуть ли не до крови прикусив губу.

— Хорошо, — констатировал Дженсен, падая Джареду на грудь.

Джаред только кивнул, запуская руку в его волосы. Действительно было очень хорошо. Член еще слегка пульсировал, твердый и чувствительный, и не выскальзывал из заполненного спермой ануса Дженсена — сфинктер держал крепко, и каждое случайное движение заставляло слегка двигаться, потому что в полную силу еще не получалось. Джаред приподнял Дженсена за подбородок, поцеловал в губы и принялся мягко поддавать бедрами, чувствуя, как член опять твердеет внутри.

— Даже вынимать не будешь? — прошептал Дженсен ему в губы.

— Сейчас посмотрим, — улыбнулся Джаред, подталкивая Дженсена, опять усаживая его на себе.

Дженсен не возражал, тем более, член у него тоже опять стоял, крепкий и покрытый подсыхающей спермой. Джаред облизал ладонь и принялся поглаживать член Дженсена, давить большим пальцем на туго обнажившуюся головку и натянутую уздечку.

Дженсен двигался на нем, почти не выпуская член, и Джареду казалось, что его член словно распирает изнутри, и это... не похоже на обычную эрекцию. Да и влаги, которая обволакивала его член, было слишком много для искусственной смазки.

Дженсен, видимо, тоже это почувствовал. Он был близок к оргазму, Джаред видел это по твердому члену и чувствовал по жесткой пульсации сфинктера, от которой сам едва не терял сознание, но глаза у него были испуганные.

— Что не так? — заставил сказать себя Джаред, с особым наслаждением вгоняя член в скользкое и тугое.

— Кажется, — выдавил Дженсен, — я... я не могу освободиться...

— А... ты... хочешь?.. — отрывисто спросил Джаред, вбиваясь в Дженсена после каждого слова.

— Н-нет, — так же сорванно ответил Дженсен, — но надо... О-ох!.. Убедиться, что...

Джаред кивнул и так же рывком, без предупреждения, вытащил член. Дженсен заорал, запрокинув голову, сперма брызнула изнутри от резкого движения, но Джаред вновь вогнал член на всю длину.

По простыне растеклась лужа горячей жидкости, Джаред чувствовал это голой задницей. И лужа эта была... слишком большой. Джаред освободил одну руку и сунул под бедра Дженсену, попытался протиснуть пальцы между краем сфинктера, натянутым до предела, и своим членом. У него получилось лишь слегка оттянуть скользкий и тугой край под непрерывные стоны Дженсена, но на пальцы пролилась горячая жидкость. Джаред посмотрел на свою руку — жидкость была прозрачной, как вода. Тут его член запульсировал, отзываясь на очередное умопомрачительное сжатие задницы Дженсена, и Джаред кончил, упав головой на подушку.

Дженсен на несколько секунд затих, потом пробормотал что-то невнятное и попытался сползти с Джареда, но тут же охнул от боли: сфинктер держал член Джареда мертвой хваткой. Что ж, Дженсену это не показалось.

Осторожные попытки освободиться отзывались дергающей болью; даже поменять позу, хотя бы вместе повернуться и лечь набок, было весьма сложно. Самым паршивым было то, что любое движение, причинявшее боль, приносило и наслаждение — член Джареда внутри распирало все сильнее, а у Дженсена непрерывно текли мутные капли из ярко-красной дырочки уретры.

— Что это? — растерянно спросил Дженсен.

— Кажется... мы э-э... склещились. Это ведь так называется? — так же растерянно ответил Джаред.

В другое время Дженсен бы уже ржал, но прямо сейчас ему было не до смеха.

— Кажется, я понял, — неуверенно сказал Джаред, вздрагивая каждую секунду — его член так и дергался, распирая Дженсена изнутри и изливая струйки спермы, — это и называется "почувствуй себя животным"... наверное.

— Шутники, с-сука, — прошипел Дженсен, — только расцепимся — я им устрою!

— Не-ет, — протянул Джаред, — ты лучше мне устрой, пока мы не расцепились.

Дженсен посмотрел сердито, но тут же растаял — Джаред под ним был разомлевший и горячий, а его член, разбухший и чертовски твердый, слегка сдвигаясь внутри, все же дарил Дженсену пусть и непривычное, кажущееся слегка опасным, но совершенно особое наслаждение.

— Ну держись, — осклабился он во весь рот, и принялся в бешеном темпе трахать Джареда, насколько позволяла истекающая смазкой задница, намертво захватившая его член. 

Остатки злости тут же испарились, тем более, Джаред опять крепко обнял Дженсена, притянул к себе и поцеловал — и Дженсен, покусывая его губы, кончил тут же, испытав сказочное облегчение. Но ничего не закончилось — Джаред не отпускал его, вколачиваясь мелкими, частыми движениями, целовал в губы и гладил по спине, подпирая его задницу подогнутыми коленями.

Дженсен, обессиленный, почувствовал опору и откинулся лопатками Джареду на колени, а бессовестный Джаред принялся доить его вновь набухший член себе на живот. Дженсен, не в силах больше двигаться, расширенными глазами смотрел, как сперма стекает по его члену, белыми струйками растекаясь по смуглой коже Джареда, и ему казалось, что он может потерять сознание в любую секунду. Но неожиданно все закончилось — мышечный спазм отпустил; член Джареда, действительно увеличившийся и все еще твердый, выскользнул из горячей дырки; сперма и смазка вылились следом, пачкая внутреннюю поверхность бедер, и остатки долго лились каплями, пока стонущий Дженсен приходил в себя.

Джаред мягко притянул его к себе, раздвинул пальцами ягодицы, потолкался языком в растраханный анус, присосался губами к вспухшему местечку под мошонкой, и из члена Дженсена выплеснулось еще немного спермы — напоследок.

— Что ты делаешь? — слабо спросил Дженсен, соскользнув набок.

— Дрочу, — прыснул Джаред, — не видишь?

— Мало было?! — искренне изумился Дженсен.

— Не кончил, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Джаред, — сам понимаешь, действие еще не закончилось.

Дженсен посмотрел на его кулак, в котором с мокрым хлюпающим звуком скользил член; молча сполз вниз, лизнул мокрую, очень твердую головку, и подался вперед, расслабляя гортань. Джаред обхватил его затылок ладонью, и мокрый член вошел в расслабленное горло мягко и глубоко. Дженсен только успел шевельнуть придавленным к нижней челюсти языком — и в глотку ему брызнула, а потом полилась сперма, а Джаред приподнял бедра и захрипел от облегчения, как сам Дженсен пару минут назад. 

— Ка-айф, — протянул Джаред, наконец расслабляясь.

— Я же обещал, в глотку кончить еще успеешь, — фыркнул Дженсен, устраиваясь у него подмышкой.

Оба были липкие, потные, извозившиеся в сперме и смазке. Вдобавок, лежали они в самой настоящей луже. Но необходимо было полежать хоть немного, чтобы найти в себе силы встать и поползти в душ.

— Значит... ты не сердишься? — робко спросил Джаред.

Дженсен подумал несколько секунд, а потом ответил:

— Нет, но...

Джаред шумно выдохнул, крепко прижимая его к себе, и Дженсен закончил:

— ... Но в следующий раз красную капсулу глотаешь ты.


End file.
